Apologies
by Kioko the pirate
Summary: Stitch and Kioko throw together a romantic dinner for Stitch and Angel. To make up for the events at Pantuckas and to celebrate their anniversary. Please Read and Review. And I mean REVIEW!
1. Ideas

Apologies

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 1: Ideas

It had been about a week and a half since Angel had been rescued, Kioko had told everyone his plans to spend even more time with them for the remainder of the year. Lilo was still upset with Nani but she had calmed down a lot. For the past few days Stitch had been thinking of how he was going to prove his love for Angel. Even though Angel and him had gotten over the events of that night, he still wanted to do a little something special for her.

It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning it's journey towards the horizon. Stitch was sitting at the top of a lushes green palm along the golden sandy beach. He had a notepad in one hand and a worn down pencil in the other. He stared out into the horizon as he rhythmically tapped the pencils eraser against his chin. He had written down and scratched out many ideas onto the paper, he strained his mind trying to figure out the perfect something to do with Angel.

Stitch let out a frustrated sigh as he looked out over the ocean. "Hey Stitch! What are you doing up there?" yelled a voice from below.

Stitch leans over the edge and looks down towards the ground. Kioko was standing there with a grocery bag in his hand. "I'm thinking that's all." Said Stitch as he looked back towards the ocean.

"About what?" asked Kioko suddenly appearing next to Stitch, causing Stitch to fall out of the tree and land head first on the hard cement.

A moment later Stitch climbs back up to the top of the tree, rubbing his now throbbing head. He sat down next to Kioko and gave a sigh. "I'm trying to think of something special to do for Angel. You know to make up for what happened back there with Pantucka. Plus it's our anniversary coming up." Explained Stitch.

"Anniversary?" asked Kioko.

"Yeah, the anniversary of when me and her were reunited again. Which I don't think I ever thanked you for."

"Thanks are not necessary, I'm just happy that you two are together again. You guys make such a cute couple." Kioko said the last part in a babyish tone.

Stitch just blushed. "Yeah well… I guess we do. But anyway, I just can't think of anything. My romantic side must be on vacation." Said Stitch as he lowered his head.

"What about my "romantic dinner on the beach" idea. I'm sure you could pull that off?" suggested Kioko as he placed his hand on Stitch's shoulder.

Stitch raised his head. "That could work, but then I'd have to find the perfect spot, the perfect music, and I'd have to wait for perfect weather." Moaned Stitch.

Kioko laughed a little as he slapped Stitch on the back. "Stitch, buddy, I know the perfect spot, the perfect music and face it, this is Kauai the weather is always perfect."

"You really know all that?" asked Stitch a little skeptically.

"Of course I do. I may not show it, but I know how to make a night very romantic." Said Kioko with a shrug.

"I don't see you as being very romantic at all."

"Trust me; I know exactly how to set up the perfect evening for you and Angel. But in the end its you who has to make it the perfect evening." Said Kioko as he poked Stitch in the chest.

Stitch raised his eyebrow questionably. "What are you implying?" asked Stitch suspiciously.

A serious look came over Kioko's face. "Don't get nasty on me here. Just come over to my place tomorrow morning, I'll show you the perfect spot for your romantic evening." Kioko stood up and jumped down to the ground. "Remember, tomorrow morning." Yelled Kioko as he walked away.

Stitch just shrugged and climbed down the tree. He quickly headed home, interested in seeing this perfect spot tomorrow. The rest of the day went by quickly and soon everyone was turning in for the night. Stitch and Angel were one of the last ones to go to bed. Angel gave a sigh of relief as she crawled under the covers, Stitch soon joined her.

Angel looks over at Stitch, who was looking at the ceiling. "What are you doing?" asked Angel.

"What, oh, I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"Why, what do you have planned for tomorrow?" asked Angel.

Stitch looked over at her and gave a fiendish smile. "You'll find out soon."

"Ooh, a surprise. I love surprises." Said Angel as she snuggled up against Stitch.

Stitch just gave a small chuckle. "Goodnight Angel." Said Stitch as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Stitch." Replied Angel as she gave him a small kiss back.

The two of them snuggled together and quickly fell asleep. Before long the bright morning sun shined through the windows, landing on Stitch's face and gently waking him. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up; he looked over to find Angel still asleep. He gave a small smile as he watched her ear twitch from an unknown dream. He carefully climbed out of bed and headed out the door. He climbed down the steps and made his way towards the kitchen. He heard Jumba and Pleakly talking or in other words arguing in their room, but other then them he didn't hear anyone else.

He grabbed a quick bite to eat from the fridge and quickly headed out for Kioko's house. It was unusually cool out as Stitch made his way down the trails leading to Kioko's cliff side home. Before long Stitch arrived at Kioko's house. He slowly made his way towards the front door.

"Kioko, are you here?" called Stitch as he stepped up to the front door. "Kioko?" continued Stitch as he opened the door and walked in.

The house was silent, almost eerily silent. The early morning sun shone through the windows in the kitchen, causing a few silvery utensils to sparkle. Stitch walked in, closing the door behind him with a loud slam that echoed through the home. Stitch walked towards the kitchen looking down the hallway that leads off from it.

"Kioko, are you here?" called Stitch again as he headed for the backdoor. He slid the clear glass door open and walked out into the backyard. It wasn't a big yard, the edge of the cliff sat about 90 feet from the backdoor. A single palm tree sat near the edge of the perilous cliff. "Kioko I'm getting annoyed. Now where are you?" yelled stitch as he looked around.

"I'm right behind you." Said Kioko in an evil sounding voice.

Stitch lets out a scream as he leaps to the top of the palm tree. He looks back down at Kioko, who had a wicked little grin on his face. "Stop doing that!" growled Stitch as he slide back down the tree. "Where were you anyway?"

Kioko just shrugged. "I was on the roof. I saw you walk in and I saw you walk out, and yet you didn't notice me. You're losing it my friend."

"Yeah, what ever. Now, where's this perfect spot that you told me about?" asked Stitch as he regained his composure.

"It's not far from here, come follow me." Instructed Kioko as he walked away.

Stitch nodded and soon followed Kioko. They made their way to the front of the house and walked across the street. They came to a path, hidden by thick foliage. Kioko motioned for Stitch to follow and the two of them stepped onto the path and began to make their way towards the spot. Minutes passed by as they went, neither of them said a word. There was only the sound of Kioko's weighted boots crushing twigs and leaves as he walked and Stitch's padded foot steps.

After about a half an hour later Kioko finally came to a stop. "I thought you said it wasn't far?" Complained Stitch.

"It wasn't far for me, I hope your not to tired." Said Kioko with a smirk.

Kioko walked through a few bushes and disappeared, leaving Stitch just standing there. "Your in an evil mood today aren't you?" growled Stitch as he followed.

A couple seconds later Stitch exits the forest and finds himself on a golden sandy beach. There was a high cliff a couple hundred yards away, towering over the soft sand. Kioko was standing in the middle of the beach, starring out at the crystal blue ocean. Stitch slowly walked up to him, feeling the soft sand below his feet.

"Is this the place?" asked Stitch as he looked out over the ocean as well.

"Yep, this is the place." Replied Kioko as he took a deep breathe.

"Well, it is beautiful. But I don't see what so amazingly romantic about it."

Kioko gave a small laugh. "Just you wait; this place doesn't become truly beautiful until the sun sets. Then this place becomes a 'lovers' paradise."

Stitch looked around at the beach; the sand was as soft as cotton and the lushes green foliage highlighted the crystal clear water. "So, you really think this is the perfect place?" blurted Stitch.

Kioko kneeled down next to the experiment and placed his hand on Stitch's shoulder. "Most definitely… but first we have some work to do." Said Kioko with a smile.

Stitch looked at the pirate and smiled back. "Yeah, we have to make this place even more perfect." Agreed Stitch.

"Alright then, lets get started." Said Kioko as he stood up.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I was going to make this a two chapter story, but I'm feeling pretty crumby right now and I just wanted to get this up before I lose all will to sit at my computer and type. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review, Later.**


	2. Preparations

Apologies

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 2: Preparations

"Ok… the first thing we need is a dance floor. Cause there's nothing more beautiful then a slow dance on a beach at sunset." Said Kioko as he looked at the sandy beach.

"That's perfect. But first we need a frame for it." Stitch stood there for a moment looking around. He suddenly snapped his fingers and ran towards a palm tree.

Stitch leapt into the air and in a flash he slashed the top of the tree off. He landed and quickly slashed at the bottom of its trunk. The large mass of wood fell into Stitch's paws. Stitch turns and faces Kioko, the two of them nodded, understanding the unspoken message. Stitch throws the tree like a spear at Kioko, Kioko raises he fist and at the last moment sends it slamming into the end of the tree. The trunk splits into four separate pieces, the pieces land in a perfect square on the sand.

Kioko raises his hand towards the square, a small blast of energy shoots from his palm. It hits in the center of the square causing a flash of light. The light soon faded revealing a shiny smooth floor. Stitch walked over to it and was about to step on it.

"I wouldn't do that yet if I were…" warned Kioko as he watched Stitch place his foot on the dance floor. Stitch's eyes shot open when he felt the extremely hot surface. The blue experiment shot into the air with a yell. Kioko gave a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "It's still too hot Stitch; it won't be cooled off until later."

"Sure now you tell me!" growled Stitch as he held his burnt foot.

"Ok, we have a dance floor. Now we need to gather the table, chairs and some fine china." Said Kioko.

"The chairs and table I can handle, but we don't have any fine china. Not after my little incident a few years ago." Said Stitch in an embarrassed tone.

"Don't remind me. You just get the table and chairs; I'll take care of the china."

Stitch nodded and the two of them ran into the woods. A few minutes Later Kioko had reached the center of town. He walked down the main street, looking at each store carefully.

"Now I know there's a china shop around here somewhere." Said Kioko as he turned a corner. His eyes suddenly catch a sign hanging in front of a store across the street that read 'Fine China and coffee'. "Bingo." Said Kioko as he ran across the street.

He reached the front door and pulled on the handle, but the door did not budge. Kioko gave an irritated growl as he continued to pull on the doors. He suddenly noticed another sign on the door, it was a closed sign.

Kioko gave another frustrated growl. "How can they be closed so early in the day?" Kioko turned around and leaned back against the door. "There's just got to be some way to get some China." Kioko stood there for a moment before he suddenly snapped his fingers and a fiendish grin formed on his face. He turned back towards the door and looked in and around the dark store.

He spots a small device on the wall facing the door; it looked like a small box. "A silent alarm huh? No problem." Said Kioko as he took a step back. He looked around for a moment before leaping up to the roof of the building. He walks over to an air vent and rips it open. "I haven't done this in years, lets see if I still have the talent for it." Said Kioko as he jumped down into the vent. A few moments later he drops down from the ceiling and into the back room of the store.

He stood up and slowly made his way towards the front of the store. Sneaking along the walls to avoid the numerous security cameras, he finally makes it to the china section of the store. He begins to make his way through the aisles of fine china, looking carefully at all his choices. He finally finds a set that was sitting in a glass case; the price tag read 2000.00 dollars.

"It's perfect… to bad I only have 1000.00 on me right now. I guess I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." Said Kioko with an evil smirk.

Kioko focused a little energy at the tip of his index finger. He fired the small amount of energy at the lock on the case, melting it instantly. He carefully opens the glass door on the case and quickly grabs the china.

"Yes, these will do nicely." Said Kioko as he examined the fine porcelain plates.

Kioko slipped the wares into his coat and as quickly as he entered he left the store with little sign that he was ever there. He now stood in front of the store, acting like nothing happened. He gave a sigh of satisfaction; it felt refreshing to do a little evil here and there.

"Ok, I've got the china. But I feel as though there is something else that is needed… but what?" Said Kioko as he tapped his chin with his finger. "Ah ha, I know what they need!" cheered Kioko as he turned and ran down the street.

A little while later, back at the beach, Stitch was setting up the table and chairs next to the still hot dance floor. He sat down in one of the chairs and gave a frustrated sigh. "Where's Kioko, he was supposed to be back minutes ago?" growled Stitch.

"Stop whining, I'm here and I got the china." Said Kioko as he walked up to the table. "I see you've gotten everything set up." Said Kioko as he laid the china out on the table.

"Yeah, no help from you of course. That's some really nice looking china, where did you get it? From your house?"

"Of course not, I have no need for china." Said Kioko as he set two candle holders in the center of the table.

Stitch got a confused look on his face. "Then where did you get it from?"

"I stole it." Said Kioko casually.

Stitch's eyes shot open. "You stole it, why?"

Kioko shrugged. "What can I say, old habits die hard. Oh I almost forgot I got you two a little something extra. I'm sure you'll like it." Said Kioko as he pulled a brown paper bag out from his coat pocket.

"What is it?" asked Stitch as he watched Kioko reach into the bag.

"It's a nice bottle of 1000.00 wine. And a fine year I might add." Said Kioko as he set the bottle down on the table.

"You spent 1000.00 on a bottle of wine for us? But Kioko, I don't even know if me and Angel can drink wine." Said Stitch.

"Hey, price does not matter when it comes to making a romantic night special. And I'm sure you and her can handle a little wine."

"I guess we could have a little." Said Stitch.

"I'm sure you can, now did you get the music you want?" asked Kioko.

Stitch nodded. "Yep, I found the perfect CD in Nani's collection. I remembered hearing this played one night when Nani and David were on a date, and so I thought it would be just the thing to use." Said Stitch as he pulled the CD from out of no where.

"Good, now do you know how you want things to go?"

"Well, I was thinking that we'd start off with a little dinner, and then we'd move onto a nice slow dance. And then finish up the night with a quiet stroll along the beach." Explained Stitch as he began to get starry eyed at the beautiful thoughts.

Kioko thought about this for a moment. "Sounds good, now do you know all the things you're going to do at dinner?"

Stitch gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your table manners still aren't as good as they could be. And I know Angel is always… nagging you to work on them, so why not impress her by being on your best manners."

"You know that's a good idea, it would almost be like a little present. I'll defiantly stay on my best behavior." Said Stitch happily.

Kioko shook his head disapprovingly. "Now it's one thing to say you'll be on your best behavior, but you need to make sure ahead of time that you will be."

Stitch raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

"Let's do a little role playing, just to make sure you know what to do."

"Role playing, what do you mean role playing?"

"We'll pretend that you're at dinner. I'll pretend to be Angel so that you can have a little focus."

"Well then who am I being?" asked Stitch

Kioko gave him a dumb founded look. "You're Stitch."

"Ok, I guess this could work." Said Stitch in an uncertain voice.

"Ok, let's start." Kioko sits down in the chair across form Stitch. "Now remember, I'm Angel and your Stitch. Just do what you would do at this dinner." Instructed Kioko.

"Ok, let's do this." Said Stitch in a strong voice.

Kioko nodded and the two of them picked up the silver ware and pretended to eat. "This is really nice Stitch, I'm so glad we could do this." Said Kioko in the most feminine voice as he could.

"Yeah… it is really…nice" said Stitch weakly as he found it hard to pretend Kioko was Angel.

There was another long pause as the two of them continued to pretend to eat. At one point Stitch tried to reach across the table to grab the salt. But Kioko stabbed his paw with his fork, almost hard enough to draw blood. There was another long moment of silence, after a few minutes Kioko was pleased with Stitch's manners and they stopped.

"Ok, well it looks like you've defiantly got the manners thing down." Said Kioko with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So I'm guessing were ready to go for the dinner tonight?"

Kioko shook his head. "No, not yet. There's one last thing that we need to cover."

"And what would that be?"

"I know that because of the reason you're doing this, the subject of what happened back there at Pantucka's will come up. And I just want to make sure you two don't start a whole new argument."

"Trust me Kioko; we won't start a new argument."

"Still, it helps to be prepared. Now lets roll play the conversation. Once again I'll be Angel, and you be… yourself. Ok, let's begin."

"Ok." Said Stitch in an uncomfortable tone.

There was a short pause before Kioko said anything. "I know why you did this Stitch and I just want to tell you that this wasn't necessary." Said Kioko again in his most feminine voice. There was a moment of silence and Stitch did not say anything. "Well, say something you idiot." Growled Kioko in his regular voice.

Stitch nodded and then took a big gulp. "This was necessary… my… my dear, I wanted to make up for what happened back at Pantucka's tower. And besides… it was about time for us to have a little romantic get away." Said Stitch as he finally started to feel comfortable with this role playing.

"It doesn't matter anymore, that incident is in the past now. We can move on with our lives." Said Kioko as he leaned forward on the table and tried his best to mimic Angel's heavenly smile. Which he did pretty well, surprisingly.

"And I'm really looking foreword to the rest of our lives together." Said Stitch as he leaned forward.

Before anyone could react Stitch suddenly planted his lips onto Kioko's. The pirates eyes shot open and he quickly leapt backwards, all while yelling in utter disgust.

He spit a couple times and frantically wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He glared over at Stitch, who was also realizing what he had just done.

"What the HELL was that?" yelled Kioko angrily.

"Well you said we were practicing." Said Stitch as he blushed brightly and got a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Not the kiss man. Oh that was so nasty." Growls Kioko as he begins to lick the sand. "I feel like I'm going to lose every lunch I have ever eaten."

"I'm sorry… I just really got into the moment." Defended Stitch.

"I don't care if you got into the moment! If you ever do that again… no if you ever think about doing that again I will rip those lips right off your face and shove them down your throat!" said Kioko as he now gargled some sea water.

"Oh god I've been freakin violated!" yells Kioko as Stitch gives a sigh.

After awhile they had managed to get everything picture perfect for the dinner. Despite Kioko always glaring at Stitch. They had set up a beautiful table, dance floor and a few other things that would help set the mood. It was getting close to sunset now and Stitch and Kioko were admiring their work.

"This looks perfect. Angel is simply going to love this." Said Stitch.

"She better love this, after all we went through to set it up." Growled Kioko.

"She'll love it don't worry."

"Yeah, but I feel as though there is still something missing." Said Kioko as he looked at the setting.

Suddenly two little midgets run out from the bushes screaming and hollering. One was dressed as a little pirate, with a red sash around his waist and an eye patch over his left eye. The other was dressed as a grey big headed alien and was carrying a little toy pistol. The two little midgets ran in front of Kioko and Stitch and pretended to shoot them. The midgets then turned and ran towards the ocean. They disappeared into mid air as a giant wave crashed down on them.

Kioko and Stitch just stare at the wave for a moment. "What the fuck?" yelled Kioko.

**Well that's the end of the second chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, this was rather tricky to write. Anyway, I'll have the next and final chapter up soon. Also if you could take a look at my friend Keon's stories, he'd really appreciate it. I'm sure you guys would enjoy them. Anyway I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Dinner

Apologies

By: Kioko the pirate

Chapter 3: Dinner

Now that Kioko and Stitch had finished setting up the table and everything else, the two of them left. Stitch left to get Angel, while Kioko just went home. Stitch was at a fast jog as he made his way back home, the sun would be setting soon and he wanted to get Angel there just at the right moment. His heart felt light as he thought about how his buchi boo would react to the romantic setting.

'Angel's going to just love this.' Thought Stitch as he ran up the drive way to his home.

He quickly reached the front door of the house and went inside. He found Jumba, Pleakly and the kids all sitting around watching television. "Ah, 6-2-6 you are finally being back." Blurted Jumba as he looked over at Stitch.

"Where were you today dad? We wanted to play hid n' go seek with you." Said Kina with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, but dads just been kind of busy today. We'll play tomorrow, I promise." Said Stitch with a kind hearted smile.

Kina, Oki and Ashley all just smiled back. "So, where were you today anyway?" asked Pleakly.

"Me and Kioko were just preparing a little… romantic dinner for me and Angel." Said Stitch as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jumba gave a small chuckle. "You are never ceasing to amaze me 6-2-6. I designed you for to be causing mass chaos and much mischief. But here you are being; going and doing all of these romantic and loving things for 6-2-4. Is being so precious." said Jumba in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yeah well… do you guys know where she is?" asked Stitch.

"Moms upstairs with aunt Lilo." Said Ashley without loosing her focus on the TV screen.

Stitch just nodded and turned towards the stairs. He bolted towards them, his nails scratching on the wooden floor as he ran. He made it up the stairs in just a few quick leaps. He ran down the hallway until he reached Lilo's door. He took a moment to catch his breathe before he slowly opened the door. But he wasn't expecting to find himself standing in a rain forest when he opened the door though.

"Uh… Lilo… Angel… are you two in there some where?" yelled Stitch as he stared deep into the tangle of lush green foliage.

"What is it Stitch?" came Lilo's voice through the dense plant life.

"I uh need to talk to Angel. Is she in there with you?"

"Yeah she's in here!" Yells Lilo.

"Hold on Stitch, I'll be there in a minute!" came Angel's voice from around the same area as Lilo's.

After about a minute Stitch finally heard some rustling in the dense underbrush. Angel popped her head out from a bush with a big smile on her face. "What were you two doing in there?" asked Stitch.

"We were just exploring the jungle." Said Angel.

"But your in Lilo's room, how could you explore a jungle?"

Angel smiled. "You've never explored a holographic jungle before have you?"

Stitch gave a small laugh. "No I haven't, but its time to go."

Angel cocked her head to the side. "Time to go where?"

"It's time for that little surprise I told you about."

"Oh I see." Said Angel in a sly tone. She turns and faces back towards Lilo's room. "Hey Lilo, me and Stitch are leaving for awhile. Could you make sure the kids get their baths?"

"Sure will Angel, see you guys when you get back." Yelled Lilo.

"Thank you!" yells Angel. She turns back towards Stitch. "Alright, well shall we get going?" said Angel in a quiet voice.

"You bet, lets go." Said Stitch as he politely motioned for her to go ahead of him.

The two of them slowly make their way down to the first floor. "You two have fun now." Said Pleakly as the two experiments make their way through the living room and towards the front door.

"We will." Said Stitch and Angel in unison.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Said the kids as they waved.

"Bye." Said Angel as she waved.

The two of them make it out the front door and down to the drive way. "Ok, are you ready for your surprise?" asked Stitch as he turned towards his mate.

"Of course I am now what is this surprise?"

Stitch gave a small laugh. "I'll show you, just hop on and I'll take you to it." Said Stitch as he pointed to his back.

"You want to carry me there?" asked Angel in a skeptical tone.

"Well yeah, I don't want you to get even the slightest hint to where we are going. So you also need to cover your eyes and ears, ok?"

Angel just shrugged. "What ever you say." Said Angel as she climbed onto Stitch's back and held on tight.

"Close your eyes." Said Stitch as he looked over his shoulder at her.

Angel just sighed and folded her ears over her eyes. Stitch extended his lower arms and held onto her, to make sure she didn't slide off. In an instant he burst forward with impressive speed, speeding off into the forest. Dodging tree limbs and other natural obstacles he expertly made his way through the woods. He could feel Angel holding her body close to his; he could feel her heart beat getting faster as they went. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her soft and warming smile.

'This is going to be so great.' Thought Stitch as he looked up towards the sky. The sun was almost touching the horizon and the island was transforming into a surreal world. 'The timings going to be perfect, I can tell. It's hard to believe that just a short while ago we both almost died. If it hadn't been for Kioko getting there when he did, we would be one that mad mans wall. And now Kioko has helped me again… it's like there's nothing he can't do.'

Meanwhile Kioko was standing on a tree limb, leaning against the trunk with his arms folded over his chest. He was watching Stitch carry Angel towards the beach. A small smirk forms on his face. "Have a good time you two." Said Kioko quietly.

In just a few minutes Stitch finally saw the beach coming into view. "How much farther is this surprise Stitch?" asked Angel.

"We're almost there, don't worry."

Stitch finally slowed to a stop and carefully stepped through the bushes. He stepped down onto the soft, warm sand and slowly took few steps forward. "We're here, you can look now." Said Stitch as he looked over his shoulder at Angel.

Angel's ears move away from her eyes as she opens them. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the surprise. There was a single, small table with a snow white table cloth and some of the most beautiful china she had ever seen. There were two candles in the middle of the table, glowing so softly. A small bucket containing ice and the wine was sitting next to the table.

A few feet away was a sparkling dance floor, the setting sun making it glow with different shades of orange. Then, surrounding the entire area was a circle of lit tiki torches. Angel slides off of Stitch's back and takes a few speechless steps forward.

"You did all of this?" asked Angel as she looked back at Stitch.

"Well, I did have a little help from Kioko." Said Stitch as he retracted his extra limbs.

"This is so beautiful Stitch; it's like something out of one of those romance films that Pleakly watches all the time."

Stitch's smile dropped. "Please don't compare this to anything that has to do with Pleakly." Stitch walks forward and stands next to the table. "It's so much better then that." Said Stitch as he smiled and pulled out the chair for her.

Angel smiles and walks over to the table, she sits down in the chair. Stitch pushes the chair in and slowly walks over to the other side of the table and sits down. In front of them were two silver platters with lids on them. Angel looks around at the beautiful setting for a moment before looking at Stitch with a smile.

"I still can't believe that you would do all this? You're usually the subtle romantic, you know just a nice quiet stroll and things like that." Said Angel.

Stitch shrugged. "Yeah, but it's always nice to just do a little something extra here and there. I just wanted this night to be extra special, which is also why I prepared us a wonderful dinner." Said Stitch as he pointed to the platter. "Go ahead, take a look."

Angel slowly grabbed the lid by the handle and lifted it off of the platter. A cloud of steam rose up into the air, carrying with it a wonderful smell. Angel looked down to see a gourmet looking meal. It consisted of a juicy looking steak, some steamy green vegetables and a large baked potato.

"Stitch, this looks so… so… delicious." Said Angel as she kept her self from drooling.

"How about something to drink with it?" said Stitch as he pulled the bottle of wine out of the ice.

"You even got wine? But are you even sure we can have any?"

"Well, I've been told that we can. Besides I'm sure you can, you're the only one in the house who can stomach Pleakly's meat loaf after all." Said Stitch as he popped the cork with his claw.

"Hey, I was still pregnant at the time. I didn't care what I ate, as long as it filled me up." Said Angel with a small laugh.

"Still, let's just give it a taste shall we?" Stitch poured a little of the wine into Angel's glass. Angel nodded as Stitch poured some into his glass. The two of them pick up their glasses and smile at each other. They bring the glasses to their lips and slowly sip the sparkling red liquid. A moment later they lowered the glasses and looked at each other.

"That's… actually pretty good." Said Stitch in a surprised tone.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, it has a real fruity flavor to it. As well as a little zing to it."

"Yeah, and I don't feel anything bad happening. So I guess we're safe to drink it." Said Stitch as he took another small sip. "But we still have this wonderful meal to enjoy as well." Said Stitch as he lowered his glass.

Angel nodded and the two of them began to eat their meal. They glanced over at each other from time to time, giving each other a loving smile. They shared bites of their steak with each other as the sun slowly sank towards the horizon. Shades of orange, pink, red and gold spread across the sky, like a painting made by the gods. Before long they had finished their meal and were now sitting quietly staring at each other.

"That was delicious, Stitch" said Angel as she rubbed her now full belly.

"Thank you; I put a lot of work into that meal."

"I bet you did?" said Angel sarcastically.

"I did."

"Uh huh." Said Angel with a small laugh.

Stitch just shakes his head as the two of them laugh. "Well, either way. How about we work it off with a nice dance?"

"I'd love a dance." Said Angel with a smile.

Stitch stands up and walks over to her side of the table. He pulls her chair out and offers his hand; she politely takes it and stands up from the chair. The two of them slowly walk over to the dance floor paw in paw. When they reach the floor Stitch is slightly hesitant to step onto it, but when he saw Angel step onto it he felt more comfortable. The two of them walk to the center of the gleaming floor.

"What about the music?" asked Angel.

Stitch raises his paw and snaps his fingers, a moment later soft music fills the air. Angle raises her eye brow. "That's quiet impressive." Said Angel with a small laugh.

"Teh, you haven't seen me dance yet." Said Stitch with a sly smile.

Angel just smiles at him as he places his paws on her hips. She stares up into his big black eyes as she places her paws on his shoulders. The two of them slowly start to sway from side to side as the soft music filled the area with a loving feeling. The two of them could only smile at each other as they majestically moved about the dance floor. But while their mouths said not a word, their eyes divulged their deepest loves for each other. They continued to dance until the sun was half hidden behind a curtain of dark blue. The soft music faded into the sound of crashing waves and the two lovers slowed to a stop.

The two of them smiled as they leaned in towards each other. Their lips came together in a tender kiss. They held it for about a minute before releasing each other.

"You were right, you are a pretty good dancer." Said Angel as she stared up into his eyes.

Stitch gave a small laugh. "You're not bad your self."

Angel gave a small laugh as she looked out towards the setting sun. "It's hard to believe that just a few years ago today me and you were reunited again. So many things have happened in such a short time." Said Angel as she gave a relaxed sigh.

"You mean you actually remembered what today was?" asked Stitch with a sarcastic tone.

"Of course I did, it's usually the men who forget anniversaries."

"Well, I just thought that since you didn't mention it that…"

"You didn't mention it either Stitch. But, yes I did remember; which means that in 6 months its the kids birthdays."

"That's right, because we both know what happened that night." Said Stitch as he kissed her on the neck.

Angel gave a small laugh. "Easy there tiger, we also know what those next 6 months were like." Said Angel in a sly tone.

Stitch's eyes widened. "Yeah… we do." Said Stitch as he took a few steps back.

Angel just laughs as she watches him. "So… what do you want to do know?" asked Angel as Stitch walked back up to her.

"Well, since I'm the subtle romantic here, how about we go for a little stroll along the beach?"

Angel looks at him and smiles. "That sounds great."

Stitch nods and the two of them set out along the beach as the sun continued to disappear from sight. The sky filled with even darker shades of red, orange and pink as Stitch and Angel walked paw in paw. Angel gave a sigh and rested her head on Stitch's shoulder as they went. Stitch looked down at her, smiled, gave her a kiss on the head and then rested his head on hers. They made it a little under a mile before the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon and the darkness of night took over. Just like the night when they had been reunited the night sky was littered with countless stars. All sparkling like diamonds trapped in a blanket of darkness.

"Lets stop for awhile and enjoy the stars." Said Angel in a dreamy voice.

Stitch nodded and the two of them lowered themselves to the soft sand. They both gave sighs of relief, they had walked so far that they glow of the tiki torches around their table was no longer visible.

"This is just like what happened when I was rescued. We were on the beach, looking up at the stars. But it never gets old." Said Angel as she stares up at the stars.

"I never get tired of being with you. But you know that saying is so cliché, I'm sure your getting tired of hearing my worn out lines." Said Stitch as he looked over at her.

"No, I'm not getting tired of them. If it were anyone else then yes I would be getting tired of them. But when you say them, well… you just make them so cute." Said Angel with a little laugh.

Stitch gave a small chuckle as he blushed slightly. The two of them just laid there, staring up at the stars for minutes before either of them said anything. "So did you enjoy tonight?" asked Stitch as he sat up.

Angel was silent for a moment as she too sat up. "Of course I had a good time. I had a wonderful meal, a romantic dance on the beach and a nice relaxing stroll under the stars. And most importantly it was with the one I love." Said Angel with a tender smile.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked out across the ocean. "But the only reason why you did this was to apologize for what happened back at Pantucka's tower." Blurted Angel in a calm voice.

Stitch looked over at her. "That is one of the reasons; I told you that I would make it up to you and I did, but that's not the only reason. I also did it because I love you and I want you to know that there is nothing in this universe that would make me be unfaithful to you."

"And I would never be unfaithful to you. But you shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be me." Said Angel as she lowered her head.

"Why should you apologize?"

"Because I never should have doubted you. I never should have considered that you would do anything like that. We've been together long enough that I should have realized that."

There was another long moment of silence before another word was spoken. "I just don't think you should be apologizing." Said Stitch as he looked away from her.

"And why is that?" asked Angel as she looked over at him.

Stitch gave a deep sigh as he readied himself for her reaction. "Because… When I said that nothing happened between me and Bonnie I meant that nothing really big happened, like… well you know. But something did happen."

"And what was that?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"Well… me and her did… kiss each other. But I didn't initiate it! She just walked in and…" Stitch was cut off by Angel's slight laughter.

"Stitch… I don't care about one little kiss." Said Angel as she laughed a little.

"You… you don't?" asked Stitch in a surprised tone.

"No, because Bonnie was being forced to kiss you… and more but neither one of you actually wanted to. She kissed you to save her and Clyde's lives. If I had to kiss someone to save you, Lilo, the kids and everyone else then I certainly would." Explained Angel as she slowly got a smile on her face.

"So your not upset about me kissing Bonnie?"

"No." said Angel as she shook her head.

Stitch got a small smile on his face. "Would you get upset if I were to… um… kiss Kioko?" asked Stitch with an uncertain smile.

Angel raised her eyebrow and gave Stitch a shocked expression. "Are you saying that you kissed Kioko?" asked Angel.

"Well… I kind of did." Said Stitch as he looked away.

"How… did this happen? Or do I not want to know?"

"Well, we were setting up for this dinner and me and Kioko did some role playing."

"And?"

"And well, I got a little bit too into it." Said Stitch as he rubbed the back of his head. Angel just burst into hysterical laughter and fell back onto the soft sand while holding her chest. "It's not funny, Kioko said he would rip my lips off and shove them down my throat if I even thought about doing that again."

Angel finally came out of her laughing and just laid there staring up at the stars, an amused smile on her face. "That sounds like Kioko alright. Of course how would you expect him to act, I'm sure you're the last person he'd want to be kissed by."

"What about Pleakly?" asked Stitch.

"Well, your right. You'd be the second to last person he'd want to be kissed by." Said Angel.

The two of them just laughed for a few moments before they calmed down. Stitch scooted over and snuggled up against Angel. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over her. "Well don't worry, your still my favorite."

Angel gave a small laugh as Stitch leaned in close. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss. They held it for a few minutes before Stitch gently pulled away. The two of them lock gazes.

"Happy anniversary Stitch." Said Angel in a loving tone.

"Happy anniversary Angel." Said Stitch in a tender voice.

The two of them kissed one last time before snuggling up next to each other and falling asleep under the stars.

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. By the way, the next story will not be apart of the Tejina Chronicles. I still need to work out a few details on the next Tejina story, so the next story will be a part of this series. Later.**


End file.
